supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hero of Time
By: Icewish ♥ I'm crossing the first LoZ game with OoT for this fanfic (Mostly OoT) :P I remember in TP that there was a hero before Link, so this will be a fanfic about him. I just thought it would be fun to write about. Prologue: Thunder and lightning roared above the great castle. Rain flew and bounced off the walls then sank into the moat below. A girl sat inside the towers, watching the ground below through her window. She was the princess, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Even though it was late at night, she refused to go to sleep. She was haunted by terrifying nightmares of the evil King of Thieves, Ganondorf. Dim candle light lit the room barely enough to see. The princess stood up and began to pace around back and forth around on the cold, stone floor, extremely worried and utterly terrified. "Zelda," said a voice. The princess turned around quickly. It was her guardian, Impa. She was holding a small candle to navigate the dark hallways at night. "You have to sleep, you can't be staying up at hours like this." "I can't, I'm afraid of what will happen shortly in the future, but no one will listen to me," replied Zelda. She sighed and sat down on her bed. "But I can't prove myself, no one will ever believe in a little girl's dreams, but I know what I'm seeing is true." "Zelda, dear," said Impa. She sat down on the bed next to Zelda. "Just trust me, destiny has a plan for you, but you need to be patient," Impa whispered. The princess' guardian then stood up again and headed toward the door. "Now promise me you'll go to sleep?" Zelda nodded a little. "Yes, Impa," said the princess. "Good," said the guardian as she walked out of the door. The candles in the castle were blown out and the gloom enveloped the palace.... Chapter 1: "Hey! Listen! Wake up!" shouted a voice. The tone of the words were sharp and incredibly high pitched. A blue fairy floated over a bed, which inside slept a young boy. The fairy shouted and screamed the words over and over again, until the boy was forced to fold his pillow over his head and pointed ears. "Come on! Get up! The Deku Tree said that you would be happy to have a fairy ''of your own now," said the fairy. The boy opened up his blue eyes and looked at the fairy, who was smiling happily. "Hello!" she said, outstretching her hand. "I'm Navi." The boy outstretched his arm as well and shook Navi's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Li-" "I already know who you are," interrupted the fairy, rudely an impatiently. "Now, Link, the Deku Tree needs to talk to you. So move! Hurry!" Link wasn't exactly sure what to do, all of this had happened so fast. Every day he preformed the same monotonous tasks: wake up, eat breakfast, talk to his close friend Saria, get his butt kicked, and return home to sleep. "Listen to me!" screamed the fairy. "The Deku Tree need to talk to you right now!" "Why?" asked Link. "I don't know, I didn't ask, he sounded upset though," said Navi. Link began to say "Oh no-" When Navi screamed "Now light a fire under your butt an move!" Link climbed out of bed, quickly got ready, and jumped down from his house to the forest floor below. He didn't even take two steps before a mocking voice was heard behind him. "Hey look! It's, um, that kid without a fairy!" Link turned around to see another boy. He was dressed in a messy green tunic, sort of like Link's, and shaggy orange hair covered his eyes. "You know, Mido, if you're going to insult me, at least sound mildly intelligent," replied Link, dully. Mido pushed Link to the floor. "Shut up, loser, your big words don't scare me," he then said as his hand formed a fist. "Hey! Listen you, little turd!" screamed Navi to Mido. "First of all, Link has the most amazing, most awesome fairy in the world, '''me'! Second of all, I don't like you, so get lost before I make you!" "No<" said Mido, stubbornly, to Navi. Navi made this growling noise and started to chace Mido around like how a dog chases a cat. The boy screamed and fled in terror. Link stood up and brushed himself off. "Thanks," he told Navi, smiling slightly. "Yeah, but you better learn to toughen up kid, I can't be saving you like this, or at least not for long...." replied the fairy. Link's smile vanished as he said "Wait, what exactly do you mean by that-" "Never mind! Now just go and see the Great Deku Tree, he's been waiting ''forever ''now!" "Oh right, yeah!" said Link as he started running to the place where the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the forest, resided. "Link," boomed the Deku Tree as the young boy approached. "Um, yes, Great Deku Tree?" replied Link. Category:Fanfiction Category:Blizz's Pages